Spy 2
by writer writing
Summary: Chloe decides to try a little spying on Clark and Lois herself. Sequel to Spy.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was tapping her nails on the edge of her keyboard. She was trying to concentrate on her research that she was doing for Oliver and the others, but Jimmy was distracting. He wasn't saying anything now. He was sitting across from her engrossed in one of the library's comic books, but she couldn't forget what he had said earlier. Just a little while ago, he had been spying on Clark and Lois, but they had put a stop to it with a bucket of water. Jimmy had dried off some, but he was still a little damp from the adventure. He had planted a seed in her. Why had Clark and Lois cared if all they did was watch a movie? If they had really been watching a movie, should they even have heard Jimmy? She hated that she was thinking these thoughts, but Jimmy did have a point and once her curiosity surfaced, she found it hard to let it go.

"You know I think I'm going to go home and finish my research tomorrow. There's really no rush," Chloe told him.

He looked at her strangely. "You couldn't be tired. You never turn in this early."

"Well, I'm tired today. Too much boring research I guess."

His eyes got big and he pointed accusingly at her, "You're going to spy on Lois and Clark."

"No, I'm not," she said defensively, as she shut off her laptop.

His suspicious look never wavered.

"It's not spying if it's your own apartment," she said, standing up to go.

He smiled triumphantly. "Let me know if you find out anything."

"I just hope you know you're a bad influence, Jimmy Olsen," she said, turning to go.

"Just remember to call me the minute you learn something."

"IF I learn something," she hollered back from the library door, earning her a look from the librarian.

She softly crept up the stairs in the Talon and swung open the door with an eager suddenness. Clark and Lois were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them, watching a movie. They looked up at her in confusion.

"I--I got tired of the library. I'm going to go to my room and uh, do some more research."

Clark smiled and nodded. Lois waved her hand nonchalantly as she focused back onto the movie.

Chloe turned a little red once she shut the door. She'd let herself believe Jimmy's crazy ideas for a minute there. She turned on her laptop and got back to her research, but after a little while, she heard Clark and Lois' voices and she couldn't help but draw closer to the door and listen.

"Why do you rent these gory, violent movies?" he asked her in a tone of disgust.

Chloe could practically hear the rolling of Lois' eyes, "What would you want to watch, Smallville? No wait, let me guess. You want some sappy chick flick."

"No, I just want a movie with a little less gore and violence."

"I see. You want something like Mary Poppins?"

Chloe smiled. Their arguments could be so interesting and funny.

"Well, why not? Just something different. The same thing always happens in these movies. People get shot and then they get beat up and then they get shot some more. There's no plot."

"Why don't you quit whining and get us something to drink?"

"No."

Chloe cracked the door. She couldn't miss Lois killing Clark. Clark had grabbed the remote. "I'm going to pick something to watch for once."

Lois' eyes glinted dangerously as she moved the bowl to the floor. "I'm going to count to 3 and that remote better be back in my hands. 1…2...3."

Chloe's eyes widened. What kind of game was Clark playing? He normally would've caved in long before now. Instead, he had put it further out of her reach. Lois tackled him, straining for his hand. Clark apparently hadn't counted on her jumping on him and they both toppled downward on the couch with Lois on top. They seemed to forget about the remote and before Chloe had time to gasp, they were kissing. It wasn't friendly kissing either. It was passionate kissing. The first thing that popped in Chloe's head was not any of the feelings she might have expected upon seeing Clark and Lois kiss. It was an utterly strange sort of glee. She had to tell Jimmy and she had to tell him quick and in person. She went flying across the room as fast as she could, hoping they were too absorbed in their kiss to notice her. They weren't. They were up on their feet and Lois slammed the front door shut that Chloe had been in the process of opening. Upon reflection, she should have realized how dumb it was to try a move like that, but she hadn't really been thinking.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Lois asked with a you're-never-making-it-out-of-this-apartment-alive look in her eyes.

"I forgot some of my research down at the library. I have to go get it before the library closes."

"Nice try," Lois said, not even remotely buying it. Clark had aligned himself behind Lois and even though he wasn't saying or doing anything, he seemed to be backing Lois up.

"You can't keep me prisoner," Chloe said.

"You're going to go tell that annoying boyfriend of yours what you saw and then he's never going to let it go."

"No, I'm not," she said. She silently cursed herself. She had widened her eyes and made her voice childlike in an attempt to sound innocent and shocked by the idea of it. Lois would never fall for that.

"It was an accident," Clark and Lois said simultaneously.

Chloe gave up all pretenses and smirked. "An accident is when you knock a glass off the kitchen table. That was no accident."

"It was a natural male/female response given the circumstances," Lois shot back. "Why were you spying anyway, are you taking lessons from Jimmy?"

"She's right you know," Clark said. "We can't keep her prisoner. We might as well let her go."

Lois sighed angrily and moved away from the door.

"I could tell Jimmy…" Chloe trailed off.

"Or what?" asked Lois.

"Or there's a nice, little word that comes up in the world of spies called blackmail."

Clark was taken back, "What?"

"What sort of blackmail?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Chloe said with an air of mystery in her voice.

Chloe left the apartment with a smile plastered on her face. Things were about to get interesting.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe went out for coffee. She needed something to stimulate her. She couldn't get sleepy until she settled on one of all the plans running through her head. The Talon wasn't an option, but a lot of coffee places stayed open late. Jimmy came in and sat down across from her.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice.

"I figured you went out for coffee, since you weren't answering your cell phone or the apartment phone."

"I left my cell phone with my laptop. I was so eager to get some coffee that I took off without them."

He smiled. "I know. You usually need a boost in energy about this time. Was your spying successful?"

"Well…"

He took that as a no and pulled out a notebook. "I got to thinking. Now that I have a comrade in the belief that Clark and Lois have something going on, we should work at catching them."

"Jimmy--"

"Hear me out. My first idea was lock them in a closet together without them knowing it was us, of course. I mean it's a dark, tight space, right? Then we check on them after an hour or so and we have our evidence."

"How would we lock them in a closet?"

"We send them to get something from the closet at the same time. Then we slam the door shut."

"What if they call somebody to get them out?"

"We take their cell phones."

"Jimmy, I don't think that's very practical for a number of reasons. They would find some way to get out. Clark's strong from all those years of farming you know. I bet he could break the door down."

"Maybe so. Okay, we casually start up a game of truth and dare. We make them tell how they feel about each other or dare them to kiss."

"Lois would play, but you'd have a hard time getting Clark to play."

"Moving on to number 3--"

"Actually, I caught them kissing tonight," she said in a rush. She couldn't stand hearing his list or keeping the secret in any longer.

"We sneak in while they're sleeping. I figure Lois is lighter and I know she's a heavy sleeper. We put them in the same--what did you say?"

"I was sort of spying, but not really. It was more like casual, good-natured eavesdropping and they kissed," she said with red in her cheeks, partly from embarrassment and partly from the excitement that she could finally share what she had seen.

"Wow," Jimmy said.

"But you have to swear that you won't tell them I told you. I promised I wasn't going to tell you in exchange for something," she had shaken all her embarrassment, as she slowly stretched out the next word with pride, "blackmail."

Jimmy grinned, "So do you have an idea of what you're going to do?"

"I think I do," she smiled, as she leaned over and began to relate the idea to Jimmy…

--

Clark looked up at the pacing Lois. "Maybe you ought to sit down and relax," he suggested.

She quickly stopped mid-pace and whipped around to shoot him a frustrated glare, "How can I relax when our fate rests in Chloe's hands?"

"Chloe's last name isn't Luthor. I'm sure it'll be something little like we have to go to go see a movie with her."

"Don't be fooled, Clark. Behind that sweet face is a master of blackmail. I've been blackmailed by her before."

Clark's interest was piqued. "She's blackmailed you before?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "When I was 8 and she was 7, I got some gum in my hair. I got it out with a snip of the scissors and it looked perfectly natural like a part of my bangs, but Chloe threatened to tell on me if I didn't do what she said."

"Which was?" he prodded.

She rolled her eyes again, "Just to call a boy that I liked at the time."

"Aww, that's sweet," Clark said, getting a kick out of a young Lois story.

"Yeah, except Brandon informed me I had cooties and hung up on me."

"His loss," he told her.

Lois swallowed. How had things suddenly gotten serious and tense again? The phone rang breaking through the tension. She ran to grab it, but Clark got to it first. He tilted it out for her, so they could both hear it.

"Hi, it's Chloe," came Chloe's cheerful voice.

"Really at 1:00 in the morning, it's really you?" Lois said sarcastically.

Chloe ignored her. "I want you both to meet me on the roof of the Daily Planet," and then there was a dial tone before either of them could question her.

"I guess we have to do what she says," Clark said.

Lois snatched up her jacket. "What do you think she's planning? Pushing us off the roof?"

Clark opened the door and unable to hide his amusement, he said with a smile, "You really are paranoid. She can't blackmail us if we're dead."

Lois sighed angrily as she pushed pass Clark, who was holding the door for her. Clark couldn't imagine what Chloe had in store for them, but if it required Lois and him being together, he might just end up getting pushed off the roof. There were times he was very glad he was invulnerable.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Clark and Lois stepped out onto the Daily Planet roof, their eyes roving for Chloe. The door suddenly slammed shut behind them. They quickly snapped around and Lois tugged at the knob as hard as she could, but it had already been locked. "Chloe!"

"Yes?" Chloe answered, trying to keep the giggle out of her voice.

"This isn't funny," Lois hollered back. "This isn't even blackmail. It's imprisonment."

"I just want to make sure you don't decide to back out of the deal."

"So what do you want from us?" Clark asked. "To spend the night out here?"

"Not all night," Chloe said. "Take a look in the corner."

Clark and Lois shot each other wary looks and then walked out to see what she was talking about. There was a romantic dinner in place, the works: white tablecloth, candle, rose, and fancy dishes. They went back to the door.

"So we eat a stupid, little dinner and that's it?" Lois asked suspiciously. "You'll keep your mouth shut and let us out?"

"Yep," Chloe answered, who was clearly enjoying the whole situation.

"Well, Clark, let's hurry up and eat then," Lois told him and she said loudly, "Even though it is 1:58 in the morning!"

"Just think it's dinnertime somewhere in the world," Chloe laughed and then they heard her retreating steps.

They made their way over to the table. They sat down in silence and pulled the fancy lids off their plates. It was a dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and dinner rolls. Lois made a face and then stabbed her fork with an angry passion into the chicken, making Clark wince. He poured the wine for the both of them into the crystal glasses.

After she took a sip, he brought up the dreaded subject, "Maybe we should talk--"

"No," she said, cutting him off.

Clark got irritated, "We can't just pretend it didn't happen. We have to talk about it sooner or later."

"Then I chose later," she said, stabbing her peas with the same vigor that she had attacked the chicken. She had no mercy on her food tonight.

"Keeping things bottled up, instead of talking about it, is no good for anybody. In fact, that's probably what got us in this mess in the first place."

"I have not been keeping anything bottled up. Do you think I've been pining after you all these years or something?"

"Well, I haven't been pining either," Clark said angrily, stabbing his own chicken. Spearing your food did seem to help.

"No, of course not. The only person you can pine after is Lana Lang."

Clark's anger suddenly disappeared and he almost wanted to laugh. "That's what it's about, isn't it? You don't think I can love anyone but Lana."

"You know the only thing that's keeping me here is that locked door and I'm halfway tempted to see if I can climb down a skyscraper."

He smiled at her and reached across the table to take her hand. He was surprised when she didn't jerk away, but she was tense with an angry look still on her face. "Lois, I meant it when I said I wasn't pining after you," she tried to take her hand away at this point, but he wouldn't let go. "Wait, just let me finish. Pining is a bad thing. I know because I've tried it. I spent my whole life creating this unattainable fantasy in my head and when I was finally able to have the real thing, there was no way it could compete. You and I had a rocky start to our relationship. I think we both were somewhat attracted to each other, but we were young and preoccupied. The good thing was though that we weren't trying to put our best foots forward. We were real with each other and we saw the worst sides first. Then we became good friends and saw our best sides too. Somewhere along the way you've become the best friend I've ever had, but you've become more than that to me. Those movie nights we have are the highlights of my week. You're a reality, but somehow you're my fantasy too."

Her face had softened considerably, but she still pulled her hand back and this time he let her. After what seemed like an eternity, she said very slowly, "Clark, you're my best friend too, but…"

He scooted his chair around the tiny table to get closer to her, "But what?"

"That's exactly why I don't want it to be any more than that. I just want to forget about it and pretend that it didn't happen."

"But it did happen," he gently reminded her.

"Clark, I'm not the right person for you and I don't want to ruin our friendship." He started to say something, but she interrupted, "And don't say we'll always be friends. It's just too awkward after a relationship, especially when one of the people gets married. Nobody ever really stays friends and you know it. The truth of the matter is that you're not just my best friend, you're my only friend outside of family. I'm just not willing to take a chance on losing that. I can't afford it."

"I promise you that I could stay friends with you and if anyone else came along and had a problem with that then they just have to deal with it, come what may. But you know something? I can't begin to picture anyone after you. I can't picture just staying friends either. Lois, when I kiss you, it's more than anything else I've ever experienced and I know you feel it too. I think I'm in love with you and I can't spend a lifetime with you and not be able to touch you or kiss you just one more time."

Lois' eyes were shining from tears she was trying to keep back and her voice shook, "Why do you always have to say just the right thing?"

He smiled at her tenderly, "For the same reason you always say the right thing to me. We belong together." He kissed away the salty tear that was rolling down her cheek and moved toward her mouth.

She pulled back ever so slightly and said with a small laugh, "Are you sure there aren't any spies this time?"

He smiled and did a quick scan of the area, "I'm sure," and then they kissed for the second time that night.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

They finally stood up and walked hand in hand to try the door. It was still locked.

"I wonder how long Chloe's planning on leaving us out here?" Lois asked.

Clark smiled. "You know she really did us a favor. I don't think she was trying to torture us. She knew we needed to talk."

Lois nodded and sank down to the ground, her back against the cement wall. "At least, I don't mind being locked up with you anymore."

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. They took a little while to enjoy the silence. Lois looked skyward and said, "You know one thing I like about Smallville over Metropolis?"

"Other than the fact that I'm there?" he teased.

She gently elbowed him. "I'm serious. It's the stars. You can never really see them in the city."

"Isn't this the same person that made fun of me for having a telescope?"

"Hey, you were using your telescope for more than just the stars." He frowned at her and she kissed him on the cheek. "I really do like looking at the stars though. When you live in the city, it's so easy to take things for granted and become a part of this colony that never sees past the sidewalks and buildings it inhabits. But when you just lay back and look and the stars. I don't know. You suddenly realize there's more out there. More than you could possibly fathom."

"You mean like life on other planets?" he said getting serious too.

"Maybe, but it's more than that. We're so small in the grand scheme of things. It makes you realize that there might be a God out there somewhere or a place for souls to go. In all that vastness how did we get in just the right spot for us?"

"I believe in God, life on other planets, and I know there's a heaven," he said kissing her forehead.

She looked him in the eyes, "Is that a cheesy pickup line or are you making fun of the time I thought I went to heaven--oh no, please tell me you just spit on me."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking abo--oh," he said, feeling a raindrop splatter on his hand.

They stood up and attempted to stand under the ledge as the rain started coming down faster, but it wasn't enough to keep them dry. Clark got an idea and started heading toward the table. Lois watched curiously. He jerked the tablecloth off the table without knocking anything over.

Lois clapped for him, "I'm impressed, Smallville. You're not half as klutzy as you seem."

"Thanks, I think."

They went back over to the ledge and they both got under the tablecloth.

"I have an idea about how we can keep our mind off the rain and keep warm," he told her.

She put her arms around his shoulders, "You're just full of good ideas tonight."

He put his arms around her waist, "I know."

With the tablecloth still over them, they sank down against the door and kept their minds off the rain.

--

"Go fish," Chloe said with a smile.

Jimmy sighed. "I would just like to point out this is a game of luck and not skill," he said, picking up one of the cards.

"Then I'm the luckiest person alive," she laughed. "I think if I win this one, you have to give me…" she scanned Jimmy's desk, "the stapler."

Jimmy looked shocked that she could even suggest it, picking up his stapler and cradling it closer. "This was a pretty darn expensive stapler."

"Just think when we get married what's yours is mine anyway."

"Forget the stapler and take your turn al--"

The rumble of distant thunder interrupted him. Their eyes widened.

Jimmy shook his head, "If it's raining out there, Lois is going to kill you."

She stood up and they both ran for the elevator. The power went out before the elevator doors ever opened for them to get on.

"Oh, shoot, shoot," Chloe muttered.

"You better take the stairs," Jimmy told her.

She knew he was right and dashed toward the stairs. Jimmy was right behind her. "Why are you coming?" she asked him.

"You might need protection. I'll just pretend I was working on my pictures."

"She's going to be so mad and wet," Chloe groaned, trying to climb the stairs faster.

"It's kind of like the universe righting a wrong if you think about it," he told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"They threw a bucket of water on me tonight, remember?"

"You know I won't be the only one she'll be mad at if she finds out you know about the kiss."

"I'll just plead the fifth," he replied.

"Do you even know what you're pleading?" she asked with a chuckle.

"No, but I'm pretty sure it relates and it always works on TV," he huffed, starting to get out of breath from all the stairs.

"We shouldn't be wasting our breath chatting, we should be getting up these stairs and praying that somehow it's not raining on the roof."

It took them awhile, but they finally made it up the stairs and to the door that lead to the roof.

Jimmy was bent over wheezing, "I feel like I just climbed the Eiffel Tower, but the Eifel Tower probably doesn't have that many stairs."

"Shhh, she might hear you," Chloe whispered. "Jimmy, why don't you open the door?"

Jimmy stood up straight and vehemently shook his head. "That's like telling someone to open the lion's cage at the zoo. That locked door is the only thing protecting me."

"What happened to protecting me?" Chloe asked.

He shrugged sheepishly and then retreated into the shadows and away from the door. "She's your cousin, not mine."

"Chicken," Chloe said and then taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and opened it in one swift motion, sending Lois and Clark sprawling back onto the floor.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was stunned. She didn't know what to do at first. She lifted the tablecloth that covered the prostrate couple. Lois looked rather angry, even Clark looked mildly disgruntled, but the latter didn't seem directed toward her. Lois seemed to have been sharing her lipstick with Clark again. She quickly dropped the tablecloth back over them and with a quick look to Jimmy was hoping to communicate to make a run for it. It was too late though. Clark and Lois were already getting on their feet and throwing the tablecloth back off.

"Did you know it's raining out there?" Lois asked Chloe.

"That's why I came to let you out," Chloe said, hoping she wasn't about to go completely ballistic.

"Anybody else would have checked the forecast before they locked their favorite cousin and a dorky farm boy out on the roof."

Clark seem so surprised at being called a dorky farm boy that she almost laughed. It seemed Lois wasn't quite ready to share their romance yet, but it was a little late for hiding it. Chloe said with a smile, "You didn't seem to mind the rain just a minute ago."

Clark smiled back. It was true. Rain had been the last thing on their minds a moment ago. They all heard a small snort from the shadowed corner. Someone desperately wanted to laugh, but not reveal himself. Jimmy didn't stand a chance.

"Olsen, you better get over here right now," Lois said, hands on her hips.

Jimmy obeyed, but he looked pale. He really did fear Lois at times and maybe he had the right idea. This was the woman who had thrown cold water on him only hours before. It was hard to tell what she would do to him now. Chloe was startled when Lois turned her attention back to her.

"It seems to me the deal was that you wouldn't tell Jimmy."

"I was developing my pictures," Jimmy said in a small squeaky voice. Chloe made a mental note to help Jimmy learn to lie better or at least lie to Lois better, although it wasn't something she was that accomplished at herself, especially when Lois was in all her angry glory. "You know what. I just remembered my grandmother's vase is outside getting wet. I better go get it," and Jimmy was outside before any of them could comment.

He moved fast for someone without super speed. Chloe doubted Clark could have done it any faster. It really was pouring down rain. Jimmy was operating under the false assumption that Lois wouldn't go back out into the rain. She was only a little wet right now. Most girls wouldn't have. Lana, for example, was the kind of girl who wouldn't go back out into the rain. Lois wasn't Lana. Clark and Chloe followed her out there to watch the scene unfold.

Jimmy had snatched up the vase. "You can't attack me," he told Lois. "This is a precious family heirloom."

Chloe looked toward Lois. Her hair was loose and by now a scraggly, wet mess. Her mascara was apparently not waterproof, as it made big, black circles around her eyes. She looked like she could become all anger any minute. Right now she was the stuff nightmares were made of. It could have been her Halloween costume and she could have won first prize. "Then put down the vase, Jimmy." Her voice was so calm, it was scary.

He nervously set down the vase and then looked at his nightmare. She spoke calmly again, but the air was still heavy with tension, "You were the one who got us into this whole mess. You know that right?"

He wearily shook his head.

"If you hadn't spied, Chloe wouldn't have spied, and we wouldn't have been locked out on the roof to talk. We could have forgotten the whole thing and went on as if nothing ever happened."

Chloe could almost read Jimmy's mind. He was thinking how dumb it was to come out here. He was pressed against the wall with nowhere to go. He closed his eyes ready for the kill, instead he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes in sheer surprise. He wasn't at all sure that it was Lois who had done it. It was the most un-Lois-like move imaginable and she said in a strangely sweet voice, "Thank you," and she smiled at him. Lois went over to Clark, who put an arm around her and they headed toward the door. They both smiled a thank you toward Chloe too. The rain was slowing down to a light sprinkle.

"You know the rose thing was my idea," he pointed out. Chloe shook her head. Just a minute ago Jimmy was perfectly willing to pin the whole dinner on her. His eyes met with hers and he quickly amended, "But the dinner was Chloe's idea."

Chloe looked back at Clark and Lois. They weren't paying attention anymore. They were smiling at each other as Clark pulled open the door. They looked so happy and in a world all of their own. She heard Clark say, "You remember how we were talking about stars and life on other--"

Chloe didn't hear the rest because the door closed, but she was fairly sure he was getting ready to tell Lois his secret and she knew Lois would be more than accepting of him. That made Chloe truly happy. Other people knew Clark's secret, herself included, but this would be the first time he had ever chosen to tell someone. Chloe was certain he had finally found the one and it was apparent Clark thought so too.

In this instance, spying had been rewarding after all and she could tell from Jimmy's I-told-you-so grin that he wasn't going to let her forget it anytime soon.

The End


End file.
